De una Kagome indispuesta y un hanyou despistado
by rb-fuckingbitch
Summary: Kagome está en sus días, Inuyasha se fué denuevo, y los enanos no dejan de patear su vientre. Y en esos días nadie mejor para ponerla histérica que el hanyou.


**Disclaimer**: Hey! Les tengo una noticia, amenacé a Rumiko con una pistola de balines y me cedió los derechos de Inuyasha! Son míos ahora, bitches.

Juá, ya quisiera. No, siguen siendo suyos. Por ahora.

**Advertencia**: Mucho OoC por parte de Kagome -si, en sus días sale su inner a la luz y les patea el trasero a todos- y el eternamente tema tabú de las mujeres: la menstruación. Lenguaje un poquitin fuerte, pero nada groso.

* * *

**De una Kagome indispuesta y un Hanyou despistado**

* * *

Sabía que no le caía muy bien a Dios, pero no tanto como para haberla hecho mujer.

¿Un ibuprofeno? Remedio para caballo era lo que necesitaba.

Y es que, ¡Jesus!, pareciera que hubiese enanos metidos en su vientre, y estuviesen jugando crocket con sus ovarios.

Si, _Andrés _estaba de visita con su novia _Dolores._

Y digamos que el tipo no le caía muy bien, ni hablar de su pareja.

Tener que soportar las puntadas, la revolución de hormonas, la sensibilidad extrema.

Oh, sí. Un segundo estaba con una sonrisa de comercial de Colgate, y al otro veía una publicidad y se ponía a llorar.

Y ella pensaba: "qué carajo, qué carajo, qué caraj… ah, sí, me está por venir"

Nadie entendía lo psicótico de la situación, el no poder controlar sus emociones.

No, nadie la entendía. Sobre todo los hombres.

Y menos los hanyous.

Por eso ahí estaba, regalándole al _orejas de perro_ un cupón vitalicio de "oswaris", para que no le faltaran por el  
resto de la semana.

Y es que, ¿en qué carajos estaba pensando cuando se fue detrás de la zombie emo ( léase, Kikyou ) dejando  
plantada a una Kagome indispuesta?

En nada, claramente.

Y la azabache no se la iba a dejar pasar.

Claro que no. Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que había amanecido y él no regresaba a la cabaña, mandó su  
paciencia y su papel de niña buena a la mierda y se dirigió al pozo.

¿Qué clase de cliché telenovelesco estaba llevando ella? Haciendo el papel de la no-esposa cornuda  
consciente enamorada, que espera que su no-marido vuelva de revolcarse con su amante? Que se ocupara su  
abuela de ver esas novelas, ella no estaba interesada en protagonizarlas.

Cuando estaba a punto de volver por donde vino, una mano se ciñó a su hombro, obligándola a girar.

Y ahí estaba, el idiota de Inuyasha mirándola ceñudo, iracundo, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Cuestionó, o más bien, gruñó

- Me voy a mi casa-

- ¿Y quién te dijo que podías irte?-

- Yo misma. Quítame la mano de encima- Sacudió su hombro alejándose del tacto del hanyou, quien sólo se dignó a  
cambiar su cara de culo por una de asombro.

Oh, ¿estaba sorprendido? Por supuesto, la costumbre era que ella le pidiera permiso a su autodenominado amo,  
para que éste se lo denegara.

Pero el dolor en sus ovarios, y a esta altura no precisamente generado por el ciclo menstrual, la había superado. No  
tenía ánimos ni ganas de soportar reprimendas injustificadas por parte de Inuyasha, sólo quería llegar a su casa,  
tomarse una pastilla para calmar las puntadas en su bajo vientre, e irse a dormir. Que se jodieran al hanyou.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó lo obvio, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño

- ¿A mí? Nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Y a ti, Inuyasha, qué carajos te pasa?- Se cruzó de brazos, conteniendo la  
tentación de soltar una carcajada al ver cómo el chico perro alzaba sus cejas ante su vocabulario y tono despectivo.

_Sí, soy mujer, tengo quince años y dije "carajo". Rumiko y su papel de: soy tan dulce que te doy diabetes y no mato una  
mosca, asignado para mí, me la secan _– pensó la azabache en su fuero interno, la Kagome sumisa estaba en ese  
momento de vacaciones, preocupándose de todo menos de matemáticas y dolores de ovarios.

Qué envidia.

- ¿A qué te refieres con qué me pasa?-

Si, bien. ¿Quieres jugar a hacerte el idiota? Te sacaste un diez.

- Precisamente eso, qué te pasa. Qué te pasa por la cabeza cuando se te ocurre venir a romperme las pelotas por querer irme a mi casa, cuando estuviste toda la noche-madrugada con la fantasmita constipada. Y no, no es que me interese, sólo que tengo un par de enanos pateando mis ovarios en este preciso momento, y no estoy con ganas de aguantarte, ni a ti ni a tus planteos. Por eso mismo, me voy a mi casa. ¿Se entiende? ¿O quieres una gráfica?-

Su rostro y su voz escupiendo sarcasmo, furia y deseos de cometer asesinato o mutilación de órganos reproductores masculinos.

En cuanto a la cara de Inuyasha, era simplemente un poema.

Pasó de la culpabilidad por la mención de su desaparición, a la sorpresa por ver cómo se dirigía Kagome a él, y finalmente terminó expresando un puro: _qué carajos_ cuando la azabache mencionó algo sobre enanos y ovarios.

Se quedó en shock por un momento, analizando las palabras de Kagome, pero no terminaba de entender cómo es que los dichosos seres diminutos se habían instalado en su vientre.

Terminó deduciendo que había comido alguna cosa rara, y se decidió por hablar cuando vió que la azabache dejaba de golpear su pie contra el piso en signo de impaciencia para dirigirse al pozo. Todo esto era un gran mal entendido, y él debía aclararlo.

- Kagome.. yo..- Intentó balbucear, pero se vió interrumpido

- No, no, ni te gastes. No tengo ganas de escuchar tus excusas baratas. Haz lo que quieras, vete al infierno (literalmente) con tu _gasparín, _piérdete en el bosque o ahórcate con una de sus serpientes, no me interesa, sólo no vengas a joderme cuando acaban sus encuentros, porque no seré segunda opción, ni tuya, ni de nadie. ¿Queda claro, amigo? –

Joder, se sentía tan bien dejar salir toda esa mierda. Y es que, se había callado por tanto tiempo, pero en su actual estado de histeria sinceramente le importaba un carajo si hería los sentimientos del ojidorado o si luego se arrepentía de gritarle todo eso, simplemente no pensaba guardarse más todas esas palabras y pensamientos que la dejaban durante las noches sin dormir.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a saltar por el pozo, pero cuando estaba siendo casi absorbida por la luz violácea, un grito la hizo sujetarse de la enredadera para no terminar de cruzar el portal

- Agh, ¡eres una histérica!-

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Inuyasha la llamó histérica?

Ese cabrón se iba a enterar.

Y es que, nadie le advirtió a nuestro querido e idiota hanyou, que cuando una mujer está en _ sus días,_ lo último que debes hacer es llamarla así.

Era atarse la soga al cuello, correr vestido de rojo delante de un toro.

Y Kagome, en esos momentos, no se diferenciaba mucho de uno.

Trepó por el pozo hasta salir y divisar a Inuyasha sentado en su típica pose de indio, de espaldas al pozo y, aparentemente, observando algo entre sus manos

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- Su flequillo cubría sus ojos, su voz, susurrante, prometía desgracias y sufrimiento (hacia el de las tiernas orejas, por supuesto) y su aura se estaba oscureciendo, dándole un aspecto totalmente tétrico

Inuyasha se sobresaltó por su repentina aparición. Se volteó, la miró, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

Estaba jodido.

Sacó fuerzas de quién-sabe-dónde, se paró y por, llamémoslo precaución-instinto-conservación de genitales, no se acercó a la azabache

- Kagome, tienes que escucharme- Su voz hizo acto de presencia, sonando más como un aullido de cachorro

Escucharlo, seh. Ya lo había escuchado bastante claro dentro del pozo.

Era hora de que él la escuchara a ella.

- Inuyasha…-

Oh, mierda. Ese tono sólo significaba una cosa.

- Oswari-

Y al piso.

Aquí es donde remontamos a la lluvia de _la palabra mágica._

Cuando consideró que Inuyasha había besado el suelo lo suficiente, sonrió de lado y se dispuso a, finalmente, irse a su casa, pero un objeto brillante tirado en el piso, a unos centímetros del cuerpo del hanyou, llamó su atención.

Se agachó para ver qué era, lo tomó entre sus dedos y no pudo más que soltar una exclamación.

Era precioso.

Un anillo que parecía ser de oro, liso, con una gema azul perfectamente redonda incrustada en el centro, que brillaba y creaba destellos de colores al exponerse a la luz del sol.

Kagome, maravillada en su observación, no notó que Inuyasha se había levantado del suelo, para acuclillarse en frente suyo.

- Es tuyo- Susurró

Kagome alzó la vista, mirándolo sin entender

- ¿Qué?-

- Es para ti. Me fui anoche para ver a Totosai e ir a buscarlo, se lo había encargado hace unas semanas y quería que fuera una sorpresa. No me escapé con Kikyou…- Su mirada se intercalaba entre el piso y el anillo, y finalmente en los ojos de Kagome, que lo observaban atónito.

Kagome simplemente no caía.

Cuando asimiló las palabras de Inuyasha, la culpabilidad la golpeó en la cara cual tortazo de _Krusty_.

¿Recuerdan cuando dijo que le importaba un carajo herir sus sentimientos y demás?

Bueno, ahora sus ojos rebosaban en lágrimas

- K-Kagome, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Es que no te gustó el anillo? ¡Puedo cambiarlo si quieres!-

Inuyasha simplemente no entendía qué estaba pasando en ese momento, sólo alcanzó a percatarse de cómo Kagome se abalanzaba hacia él, le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y hundía su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, para luego largarse a llorar desconsoladamente.

¿Ya, enserio, qué carajos estaba pasando?

- Inuyasha…- sollozó Kagome entre sus brazos. Se alejó unos centímetros, sin soltar su cuello, para poder verlo a los ojos. Su cara era, nuevamente, un poema. Teñido ahora de rojo. - Gracias- musitó sonriendo.

El hanyou iba a decirle que no había sido nada, y que le dijera de una puta vez qué era lo que le sucedía, pero sus labios no pudieron ocuparse en hablar, ya que los de Kagome se habían posado en ellos.

Un beso. Le estaba dando un beso.

Y él seguía sin entender nada.

Pensó que luego le pediría explicaciones, por el momento, se concentró en corresponderle, tomando más fuerte su cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo, acariciando su cintura y hundiendo sus dedos en las hebras azabaches, perdiéndose en su suavidad.

Faltos de aire, se separaron a regañadientes luego de unos segundos, en los que el mundo parecía haber desaparecido. Con sus frentes juntas, se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

Inuyasha sonrió de lado – Estás loca- susurró, para dejar un corto beso sobre sus labios

Y es que realmente lo estaba. Un momento le gritaba, otro lloraba, y otro lo besaba.

Y ahora sonreía estupidizada.

Podría haberlo mandado al suelo, haberle gritado, o pateado, por haberla llamado así.

Se decidió por besarlo nuevamente, y olvidarse de todo.

De los arranques de histeria, de la fantasmita dolor en el culo, de la sensación incómoda en su vientre, de la revolución de hormonas, de los jodidos enanos, de todo.

Porque así estuviera con los ovarios estrujándose cual trapo de piso, así estuviera con ganas de matar sanguinariamente a todos, así los enanos pateasen su vientre hasta cansarse, nada importaba si podía tener al idiota orejas de perro a su lado.

Colocó, sin soltar el cuello ni los labios del hanyou, el anillo en su dedo corazón

Realmente, no le importaría que desapareciera toda la noche, sólo para volver con ese detalle tan especial.

* * *

Ahhhhhh, hacía tanto que no escribía con estos dos.

No sé qué fue esto. En realidad, bueno, estaba que no daba más del dolor de ovarios (si, se los cuento porque sé que les interesa saber de mi sufrimiento durante mi ciclo menstrual, y para que sepan que yo también me retuerzo y odio a todo ser que me hable, me mire o respire cerca de mí) y se me ocurrió hacer un one-shot, tratando justamente del temita, que terminó no-se-como-carajos en esto.

**Andrés**: si, el que viene una vez por mes

Y sí, ya sé que el viejo monta vacas es herrero y no joyero, pero bueno.

Nada, espero que les haya gustado, si fue así comenten, bitches, y si no, vayan a la verdulería, compren tomates y tírenmelos en la cara.

Si, en la cara, más abajo no, porfavor ! Ya saben por qué

Kisses, _cambio y fuera_.


End file.
